clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero, also known as Z, is a scientist with a gift to hear and speak to puffles, even if they are normally unable to speak. He is determined to split puffles and penguins into different dimensions. Background Before hatching Zero was born on Club Penguin Island 15 years ago to an unknown mother who died before he hatched. His father, Geechis, kept him warm in his Puffle veterinarian office with many other sick puffles. Zero's egg seemed to comfort many puffles next to it. Child When Zero hatched, Geechis noticed his son's presence calmed puffles whenever Zero looked them in the eyes. He later learned that he could speak to the puffles, and he could hear puffles just by tuning into there telepathy. Geechis smelled business. He did constant work with Zero so that he could hear puffles without staring into there eyes, as if they were another speaking penguin. Zero's ability became so powerful that he heard puffles without any work. Geechis' business exploded as all the puffles suffering from stress calmed down quickly, and many puffles fell asleep without any hard work so that surgery could be performed. Starting his quest Zero, upon turning 10, left to learn Card Jitsu after Geechis closed his business to open a fish restaurant. He ranked up quickly, and learned PKMN-Jitsu. He left off on a journey soon after. Zero met a puffle lost in the woods, wishing it could live on "A planet with his friends and other puffles". Zero was somehow emotionally shocked by this and tried to fulfill the little puffles wish. However, it meant on a small planet with its owners and its family. Zero continued on his journey, thinking about how he would accomplish such a thing when an old hermit told him of two powerful, ancient, creatures living in a hidden part of Antarctica, in underwater ruins. The man told him that he could only awaken one of the two things, but required the city its sleeping in to rise to the surface. The man then gave him a Menger Sponge and a small ball of light that glowed all the time. The man told him it was one of the few pieces of "Pure light" left on the world. The man also said that the Menger Sponge was just for giving him company. The quest to reawaken a beast Zero journeyed on, the ball attached to a necklace. It glowed in completely random places for no reason at all. He wanted to find out, but knew only one research station was capable of scanning such strange object. Zero journeyed to MyphCo, and joined to be tutored for 5 years using the coins his father gave him for tuition. Making a city rise from the bottom of the ocean would probably be very complex, and scanning the ball would require a very exclusive machine in the rumored basement. After being tutored on many subjects on math and science, he was allowed to roam around on all the floors of MyphCo. He journied to the Kermillian Channels and the ball exploded and opening a cave beneath MyphCo. He went in to find out this was the hideout of the founder, who was definitely a nerdy penguin. The room was filled with calculators and old chemicals that were useless. The ball seemed to still be intact so bringing it down here wasn't pointless. After flipping through old journals and playing with the equiptment, he managed to revive the huge scanner that found out what powered the PKMN-Jitsu cards. He placed the ball on the upgraded pedestal and a huge beam scanned it. The ball ceased to exist afterwords, and the test proved that it was "Pure Energy". Deeper down the channels A huge earthquake seemed to strike the channels, and when Zero exited the room, he realized he was on an entire different part of the channels. A huge, castle like wall protected Zero from going in, but several machines were hooked up to the wall. Did the founder that his hideout was a teleporting room? To continue Involvement Zero is sometimes an antagonist, ruining carefully placed attacks with is appearance and trying to get what he wants. For example, before a penguin who wanted to defeat Nightmare with a rare crystal infused with pure good dreams and light, only for Zero to appear and reveal the penguins place. While the other penguin ran away screaming, he took the dropped crystal. He also is known for saving puffles, like during a rock slide, stopping the rock from hitting a bunch of sleeping puffles and roll into a river. Trivia *His ability can actually hurt him. If to many puffles are in one place talking, he overloads from all the telepathic messages and passes out. *The cube on his belt is a menger sponge which has infinite surface area and zero volume. See also * Iseuu Island Category:penguins Category:characters Category:Super Penguins Category:Gray characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:PKMN-Jitsu Category:I HERT PUFFLES